fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Moor
The Moor is inside the forest and consists of a lot of mud piles and turbid lakes. It has a high amount of water areas and also a few caves. Many amphibic monsters live here. The mud often gets used as fertilizer. Layout coming soon *'Base Camp': The Base Camp lays on a little island at the edge of the moor. One way leads to Area 1, a secret way to Area 11. *'Area 1': One of the more vegetated areas and with that main living space of terrestrial herbivores. One path brings you to Area 2, the other to Area 4. *'Area 2': A big area with climbable mud piles. One way goes to Area 3, the second to Area 5. *'Area 3': This area has a lot of hills made of mud that get used by certain monsters to slide down the hills. The way leads to Area 6. *'Area 4': Area 4 possesses some quick-sand-like mud that lets you get stuck if you stay too long at one spot. One path leads to Area 8, the other to Area 11. *'Area 5': Similar to Area 4 with the mud the way goes up to a cave to Area 11. *'Area 6': Area 6 is half-aquatic with a stream going through the zone falling down to Area 7, which is a short-cut. Both sides of the stream are accessible and not flooded. *'Area 7': It is aquatic and very turbid. Some moor plants grow underwater and a few fallen trees are at the ground. One way leads to Area 8, the second in a hollow in the mud, Area 10. *'Area 8': Another underwater area with rocks and surrounded by mud cliffs. A way goes to Area 9. *'Area 9': Area 9 is the deepest underwater area. A little mud island is accessible which has rare materials like bugs and ores. The way brings you to Area 10. *'Area 10': This area is inside a hollow in the mud cliffs. It is flooded but a path goes up to Area 11. *'Area 11': The area is inside a cave with rare plants. Area 12 can be reached from here, as well as a short-cut to Area 8. *'Area 12': A dead end in the cave. Here are the nests of many Wyverns. *'Secret Area': Inside the mud cliff a small hollow where rare plants and insects can be found. Hazards *Some areas have a quicksand like mud in what hunters may get stuck and struggle out. *In the cave areas mud may fall from the ceiling covering a hunter and inflicting the Muddy status. Monsters Many amphibic monsters live here like Lagiacrus. A lot of monsters have adapted to the monotonous coloration of the moor with a camouflage. A few herbivores feed on the algae and have a lot of predators to fear. Monster list Minion Epioth, Ludroth, Slagtoth, Grobod, (will be updated with the monsters) Boss Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Riogarmus, Bluzarvus, Mikiragaan, Gecobatto, (will be updated with the monsters) Category:Areas Category:Democide